This invention relates to a solar heat collector assembly and more particularly to an improvement in a solar heat collector assembly.
A conventional type of solar heat collector assembly is adapted such that a top cover is made in the form of a flat plate in order to reduce heat loss of the solar heat collector to a minimum and is tightly secured with a hermetic seal by means of a metallic frame. The above type of solar heat collector assembly is however deficient in that it suffers from difficulties of assembling, low reliability of the hermetic seal, high possibility of water ingress, and decline in the efficiency of heat collection, etc.